Fix My Heart
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Jeff had always thought he was so perfect, but now he has managed to break someone's heart. Adam is now vindictive and his plans involve Matt. Features; Jeff Hardy/Edge & Matt Hardy/Edge. Jedam angst & Matam sweetness!


Title: **Fix My Heart**

Pairing(s): _Jeff Hardy/Edge & Matt Hardy/Edge_  
Warning(s): _Cursing, __slight threat of rape, __mention of sex, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ I was reading Rhi's 'TML' and she said Adam was such a slut for always thinking he has nothing but his body to offer to people. Well, duh, I got inspired. Plus, Terrah inspires me with her Jedam awesomeness. _  
S/N;_ The whole Matt/Adam/Amy deal didn't happen here._

o~o

Jeff sneered as he saw his brother Matt Hardy and his boyfriend making out like there was no tomorrow. Edge was seated on Matt's lap and giggling as Matt showered him with kisses and attention. Fuck...such a slut he was! And now he had Jeff's brother totally whipped. He didn't get it. Yes, Edge was fucking beautiful and anyone would be crazy to not want him but his reputation also screamed _'whore'_. Matt had always been so smart. To get attached to someone like Adam...not too smart.

It wasn't that Jeff hated Adam. No. He just hated the fact that Adam choose this way to taunt him. Punish him for that one mistake he made. Honestly, it wasn't Jeff's fault that one day he was so fucking wasted after an ugly breakup that when he saw Adam dancing and grinding his ass against Randy on the dance floor in a packed club he got so bothered that he developed a sudden desire towards having him.

Adam and Randy weren't a couple. But they liked to flirt. Well, basically Adam liked to flirt. He ate up the attention he always got from the horny guys. He wasn't the kind to get settle down with one guy. He was well aware of Randy's obsession with him as well and he let Randy fuck him a couple of times, but that was it. They were strictly friends still. It was a life style for Adam. He just couldn't help himself but to spread his legs for every next hot guy with a dick.

Jeff knew Adam's ways. He also knew he didn't want to get involved with him in any way. But damn, did the blonde looked absolutely erotic in black leather pants that complimented his tight ass so well. Jeff usually didn't swing that way. But watching Adam like that, he kinda wanted to. And Jeff wasn't used to suppress his urges ever. Hell, it was a positive that Adam wasn't a serious guy. This way Jeff could easily fuck him and get over it. Let it pass like nothing and Adam won't mind at all a good fuck which he was definitely capable of providing.

So after Adam got done dancing and fooling around, Jeff started his session of flirting which soon lead to him taking Adam to his hotel room and fucking the holly hell out of him. With Adam, that wasn't a very difficult task really.

o~o

Next morning brought a lot of surprises for him. Biggest one was, Adam's reaction after he woke up. Jeff had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his jacket getting ready to leave for the autograph session he had that day.

"You didn't leave?" He asked and the question made Adam look up in surprise for some reason. If Jeff wasn't mistaken, the cocky little shit was actually blushing.

"Jeff...I know that..What did last night meant to you?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean? We fucked and that's all. That's the way your life is, right? Fuck and move on." Jeff replied very casually as he sat in a nearby chair putting on his shoes.

"Well...yes but, it doesn't mean I am never going to settle down," Adam said as he nervously searched Jeff's face.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Jeff almost snapped and Adam flinched. What was this all about? Why was Adam acting so unlike of himself? It disturbed Jeff.

"What I am trying to...to say is that, I really like you Jeff. I...If I wanted to settle down with someone, I would like that to be someone like you." Adam was talking so shyly and it felt like he had to search hard for words to express his feelings.

Jeff was rather annoyed. What was Adam trying to pull? Jeff had no intentions to deal with this shit. Yes, he found Adam attractive because Adam was fucking pretty, but where did this relationship shit come from? Jeff would never ever settle with a guy...let alone a guy like Adam.

"Fuck Adam...what the hell is wrong with you? Why would I ever want to have a relationship with a whore like you, seriously? I was high last night and needed a good fuck, you were just there. Why would you think I would take you ever as more than a fuck? Don't I know you?" He ranted almost unintentionally. He just felt Adam was so full of it. What made him regret was the look on Adam's face. Adam looked totally embarrassed and... heartbroken? Did he even have a heart? Well, this was confusing as hell and to make matters worse he saw tears sparkle in Adam's eyes.

Without a second word Adam got up and dressed, then left quickly. Jeff was dumbfounded but shrugged like it was just Adam trying to pull some shit. He had an appearance to make in few hours and he had to get ready for that.

o~o

Jeff started to feel uneasy when every time he came around Adam backstage at shows or somewhere, he would look at him with sever hatred. Jeff didn't get it. What was his deal? Was he really serious that night? But why him? What was it about Jeff that wanted Adam to change his ways? They were at one time friends yes, but they never talked much anymore. That one night fuck was a co-incidence since Jeff was looking for a trick and Adam was ready to be one. But Adam was so unlike himself those days.

Slowly he started to notice Adam's old self coming back. But he also noticed the look of hatred Adam once had for him changing into something else. It was like Adam was planning something. It was like he wanted to do something bad to Jeff. And he did.

It wasn't too long before Jeff saw Adam hanging out with his own damn brother. He was also using very different tactics. Adam was in this_ 'I am too sad, lonely and tired of fucking around'_ mood. He basically got close to Matt as a friend, who was reluctant at first but since he always had a soft spot for the Canadian despite his personality and ways, he was soon sympathetic towards Adam.

Jeff confronted Matt and asked him what he was doing hanging out with Adam. But Matt had declined his involvement by simply telling him that Adam was his friend no matter what. It surprised Jeff but he knew Adam had this power of making anyone sensitive for him...that's if he wanted to of course. Adam usually used his beauty to lure guys into fucking him. But he lured Matt in by showing him a different side of his who was in need of a friend.

Jeff gave up eventually. He thought Matt would soon find Adam too much to deal with and he'll be out of his life. But it didn't happen. In fact, he found Matt and Adam getting closer and closer as the days passed. It all was confusing Jeff but also angered him. He was sure in his mind that Adam was using Matt to get back at him.

o~o

Adam melted into Matt's kiss. For him, it was a total new experience. It was true that he used Matt in order to rub it in Jeff's face and hurt him like he hurt Adam. But as much time he spent with Matt, he found himself getting closer and closer to the older Hardy.

Adam was a guy who liked to sleep around. But he wasn't like that because he wanted to. It was just his own way of preventing getting hurt like he once did when he got way too emotionally attached to one of his boyfriend who left and dumped him like a piece of dirt. That was when Adam promised himself that he wont ever let anyone get to his heart again. Yes, in the process he did become a slut. But it was better than to be vulnerable. He liked the attention he got because of his looks, and he wanted to live his life that way. He never let anyone know about the reason he was this way though.

Jeff was one guy who Adam always admired back when they were friends. He attracted Adam in a strange way. But he knew Jeff wasn't into guys. He had experimented in the past but he was mostly interested in having relationships with women. But when one night Jeff rounded him and they ended up having sex in Jeff's hotel room, a hope lit in Adam's heart.

It all shattered though when Jeff ditched him by calling him a simple fuck. He never expected Jeff to be this harsh. Maybe that was why he let his heart have a hope. But it hurt Adam even more than anything. A simple no would have done, but Jeff had to insult him. He plainly used him. Yes, he did that too. But with whomever he was, he made it clear it was just sex. Jeff's reputation wasn't one of sleeping around so Adam got fooled into thinking that he may had a chance.

Adam felt insulted, hurt and revengeful. At first he was a little distant and quiet, but then he came up with an idea. If he wanted to make Jeff feel as regretful as himself for putting himself on the line for him, he had to hurt someone close to Jeff. Matt was perfect for his little plan.

Adam started getting close to Matt and showed him a different side of his. A side that was deprived of love and care. He gained his sympathy by telling him that he didn't want people to want him only for his body. He wanted real friends...someone who cared for him.

Adam also saw utmost anger on Jeff's face whenever they were together. It brought so much satisfaction to his shattered heart. But in all reality, despite his reasons to get involved with Matt, he had started to enjoy his company. Matt made him feel special. He treated him with care. Those all things were new to Adam. Matt also didn't have Adam's body so that was a compensation for him that for once someone was interested in him regardless of what he could give in return.

He was starting to get attached to Matt. It scared him a bit but it also made him feel good. Their relationship somehow got stronger and stronger and it wasn't too far that they started dating. Matt didn't want Adam straight away. He wanted to take Adam out on dates, take things slowly because he wanted Adam to know that he was different from all other people. He liked Adam around him for Adam...not just for his beauty.

All this affected Adam's mindset big time. For something that was started as a revenge on Jeff Hardy, Adam was finding great comfort in it. He liked the way Matt spoiled him. Loved him. He had become his best friend and slowly but surely Adam started to forget about Jeff and what his initial plans were.

Matt and Adam soon became intimate and that was when Adam's feelings took a roll. He never felt so desired and loved as he felt with Matt. Matt had been so gentle and respectful, it almost brought Adam to tears. For someone like him who lived for wild sex experiences, compassionate sex was a total different experience. For first time ever he felt that someone made love to him. Not fucked him.

o~o

Adam felt heavenly when he was with Matt. But he thought Matt deserved to know the truth. If he really wanted their relationship to grow, he had to come clean to him about everything. They hadn't declared their love for each other yet, but now Adam was wanting to.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Matt asked as he awoke to Adam in his arms, staring into spaces.

Adam looked up at him and smiled a bit. He wasn't sure how Matt would take it really, but he had to start somewhere. He sat up slowly and so did Matt. Matt rested his back on the headboard and Adam went back into his arms. Matt kissed his head and titled his head up. "Come on, tell me. I know something's bothering you. What is it?" He asked gently.

"I want to tell you something, Matt. You have accepted me for who I am. I never felt something like this before that I feel with you. Safe. Content. I don't want it to end." He looked up at Matt with a troubled expression.

Matt frowned and said, "Hey, who says it'll end? I am not planning to let you go for your very kind information, sweetheart." Adam's heart melted and he smiled a bit. "That's why...that's why I want no secrets no more between us." He said.

"What secrets? You know you can tell me anything." Matt assured him. That was what their relationship was all about. Matt had come to accept Adam as he was. He didn't tell him to change, instead changed him by providing him that love and attention he always needed.

Adam hesitated a bit. "I..I have grown so much in this relationship with you. It scares me. If you knew..." He gulped before continuing, "You know...I wasn't always a whore. I wasn't always out of connection with my emotions. Back in the day, I got my heart broke pretty badly. It...it numbed me. It made me feel nothing but a piece of ass that was used by someone for their fun. That was why I decided to let my life go that direction. I didn't want relationships because I didn't want to get hurt. I always thought no one wanted me more than for my body." He looked up at Matt who was listening intently as well as running his hands through his beautiful blonde locks.

"There..there was this guy though I felt differently for. I had always thought if I would get a chance to be with him, I would put my heart on the line. But I knew he wasn't gay. Though, one night I was at the club and he was there as well. He was a little drunk and took me to his hotel room for a fuck. For some reason, I got this theory in my stupid mind that when he would wake up he would like us to give a chance. But when he did wake up...well," There was a sob Matt heard and it made him cringe. "Shh...If you don't want to continue, we don't need to have this conversation." He told Adam gently.

"No...I need to tell you this so we can move on to the next level of our relationship...that is of course, if you would still want me." Adam said with a pained voice and it unsettled Matt. He was getting nervous at what had Adam so deeply bothered.

"When I asked him about giving us a chance, he simply told me if I had lost my mind or what was I trying to pull. Why would he want to have a relationship with a...with a whore like me." Adam finished with a whisper and there were tears shining in his pretty eyes. Matt's heart clenched. He knew there was a reason behind Adam's usual emotionless behavior. It was understandable for someone to say no to Adam knowing his lifestyle, but that was just heartless.

"I left and I felt revengeful. That guy was...it was Jeff." Adam looked up at Matt and Matt was completely dumbfounded. No...His own brother? Fuck...What did that mean? Oh God...No. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions and listen to Adam.

"I wanted to get back at him...by using you. But...you were just too good to me. Maybe all I ever wanted was to be loved..no matter by whom. I just thought Jeff was that guy. I am sorry Matt. I am so sorry...but I know it sounds like I used you...I think I have fallen in love with you." Adam said in an anguished voice.

Matt didn't know how to react. He should be mad at Adam but this was the guy who he had come to love so much. It wasn't possible for him to get mad at him. And in all honesty, it was actually understandable. Rejection can lead to strange things. But fuck...Did Adam say he had fallen for him? Was it possible for him to be so damn lucky to have Adam's heart of all people? His trust?

Matt took Adam's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, doll. You don't have to worry about a thing. I am not going anywhere...and I am keeping you."

Adam blinked in surprise and looked at Matt with unsure teary eyes. It only melted Matt's heart further more. Seeing someone like Adam in a vulnerable state was such an unusual experience.

"But...you are...you're not mad at me?" Adam asked slowly. Matt smiled sweetly at him. "I knew you and took a chance by my own will to explore you. You never forced me into this friendship. I...I am in love with you, Adam." Matt assured him with another sweet kiss. Adam hugged him tightly and buried his face into Matt's chest. For once in his life he felt completely secure.

o~o

Jeff was angered. Deeply angered. A mere fuck that wasn't meant to mean anything was affecting him this much. This was it! Matt was getting way too serious and Adam wasn't backing down. He had to take matters into his own hands. He had to confront Adam. Adam was trying to get his attention and he had it now. When Jeff was angered at someone, it meant bad things happened to them. Maybe Adam wasn't aware of the fact that Jeff had the tendency to get very psychotic.

Jeff marched furiously to Adam's locker room as soon as rumors started ringing backstage that of all the people, Adam Joseph Copeland finally had decided to settle down. Everyone knew Matt and Adam were getting close, but no one expected Matt to be the one to be able to win Adam's heart. Everyone thought that Adam fell in love with Matt. Jeff on the other hand had been so consumed by himself that he couldn't think of anything else but it as a way of Adam's revenge.

Jeff pushed the door open and let himself in when he saw Adam present in there. He slammed the door shut and the sudden loud noise made Adam jump in surprise as he turned around from where he was getting something out of his bag that was sitting on the bench.

"What the hell are you doing here..?" Adam asked in a furious voice at Jeff's rude entrance.

"What do you think? Huh?" Jeff almost roared as he closed the distance between himself and Adam and looked deep into his eyes.

"You wanted my attention, you fucking have it now! What do you want from me? Tell me the hell you want from me?" Jeff asked angrily and he saw Adam taking a step back from him since he was getting way too close to him where it made Adam feel uncomfortable.

"You are so full of yourself, Jeff...You can't think of anything beyond yourself, can you? You are not capable of giving me anything. If you were...you wouldn't have been a total bastard when I asked something from you!" Adam stated as angrily. How dare Jeff march into his room and confront him like this? He had no right!

"Fuck this shit, Adam! You can't fool me! You think I buy this fucking love shit you are going around about with Matt? You wanted me and I wasn't an idiot to get involved with you and you gets so obsessed with it that you scheme something like this to get back at me? What do you want, huh?"

"I fucking love Matt! Don't you dare tell me what I did or why I did it! I can date any person I want because this is my life. I told you, I don't want anything from you!"

Jeff had only come to make some threats to Adam. But something snapped inside him. He took a step forward and grabbed a handful of Adam's hair and gave it a violent jerk. "Bullshit! You wanted me, right? What do you think how long will Matt fall for this? What will he think if I tell him you fucking used him? Or..." Jeff's eyes suddenly darkened, and it made Adam gulp. There were now tears in his eyes as he was literally scared of Jeff at this moment.

"How do you think Matt will handle it if I leave you here...totally fucked?" Hearing those sickening threats from Jeff, Adam couldn't stop himself from struggling furiously to get free.

"Leave me alone, Jeff! I don't have anything to do with you...I love Matt an..." Adam whimpered as Jeff gave another hard jerk to his hair. Dammit...this was not good.

"You know Adam...considering your reputation, I could easily convince Matt that you wanted to be my whore. I am family. He can forgive me...but wonder what will he do to you?" Jeff said sinisterly and it made Adam's heart jump into his throat.

"Leave me alone Jeff, or I'll scream!" Adam tried to get himself free from Jeff's hand that was holding onto his arm very harshly and tightly. Jeff was out of his mind and Adam didn't want to be around him for even one more second.

"I won't let you, bitch!" Jeff raised his hand to slap Adam across the face but was stopped by sudden entry of someone into the room.

"What the fucking hell?" Matt's furious and raged voice made Jeff turn and he met with a fist that connected straight to his jaw.

"Matt.." Jeff took hold of his chin and his eyes went wild. Fuck...Matt wasn't suppose to be there. He was on RAW and there was no appearance he had to make on SmackDown! He thought he would solve all the matters before Adam and Matt could see each other. But maybe Matt decided to come and visit Adam. Well, it surely sucked for Jeff and his plans.

"Matt listen to me...He is using you! You don't know!" He tried to reason with him as he saw Matt approaching, ready to pound him.

"Shut the fuck up! I know everything! You have always been so spoiled Jeff. You are used to get everything you want but this is my life! You made your choice that day, I made my choice by giving Adam a chance to be in love!"

"He doesn't know what love is, Matt! Don't you know him? He..."

"Don't you dare! You weren't worthy to be the one he considered to be decent enough for sharing emotions. He got hurt in the past you ass but instead of understanding he had a reason to be the way he was, you fucking used him like others! That was ok, I am glad you did it because I can surely love him way better than you are even capable of."

"What the fuck.." Jeff was surprised, guilty and hurt.

He had always been labeled as a very decent human being, and he had always been very proud of himself. So proud that he thought he wasn't capable of doing any thing wrong ever. But Matt's emotional rant shook him up. It made him look over the things he did. The behavior of his own. If Adam was such a whore in his eyes, why did he fuck him in the first place? Yeah, some decency he had.

"Get the fuck out! I love you Jeff and you are my brother, but I am not gonna let you interfere in my life. This is my life and you are going to mind your own business. If you ever...EVER try to hurt Adam again, I won't hesitate myself from seriously hurting you."

As those words left Matt's mouth, Jeff was soon gone out of the room with his head slumped in silent defeat.

Matt turned to Adam who had tears running down his face and was still slightly trembling. He took Adam in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Matt..." Adam let out with a sob. "Shhss..he didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked as he took Adam's face in his hands and looked over. "No..I am okay." Adam said. "I love you, Matt." He added and was met with Matt's warm lips on his own. "I love you too."

o~o

Jeff couldn't believe it. Was it all really his own fault because he was way too full of himself and never considered his own doings wrong? Fuck. It sucked. He never considered Adam as a human being in the first place and he thought he was such a great guy with no capabilities of ever doing anything wrong. He hurt Adam just because he thought that was how he should have been treated. If he was such a good guy, why didn't he acted differently from most of the assholes that tend to leave people in states like these which make them vengeful or give up on love forever? If he was such a kind soul, why didn't he show Adam a softer side?

Well...it was too late to realize it now. At least he could be happy that Matt was able to make Adam come out of that shell he had build around him. As for him...regrets have to come around at some stage. Its just a matter of realization.

o~o

**A/N: So yeah, I had to re-post it. I don't know what was wrong with this site yesterday or maybe with my computer. Nevertheless, apologies to the ones who reviewed.**


End file.
